Rob Bourdon
Robert Gregory Bourdon (born January 20, 1979) is the drummer and youngest member of the rock band Linkin Park. Rob was born in Calabasas, California and now lives in Los Angeles. He grew up in the same town as the members of (band) Incubus and Hoobastank. Rob started to play Drums after watching an Aerosmith concert. His mother, Patty, is friends with Joey Kramer, Aerosmith's drummer. They also dated when the were much younger. This friendship meant they were able to go backstage and see the entire production. Kramer also gave Rob a kick pedal. In his early teen years, Bourdon played in a few bands with his friends. It was around that time that he met his current Linkin Park bandmate, Brad Delson, and they played together for about a year in a band called''Relative Degree''. Their goal was to play at the Roxy Theatre, after achieving their goal with a sell-out show, Relative Degree eventually broke up. Personal life He once dated actress Shiri Appleby. He dated actress Vanessa Lee Evigan, starting in 2001 but has been single since at least early 2008. His birthday was featured on an episode of iTunes' LPTV. On January 20, 2004, Linkin Park played a show in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and the band can be seen joking around backstage and saying that it is Rob's twentieth. Rob is actively of the Jewish faith and follows a vegan diet. Trivia * Rob's favorite songs to play are "In the End", "Tinfoil" and "The Little Things Give You Away". He also mentions "Somewhere I Belong" as his favorite and "No More Sorrow" his second favorite on the Linkin Park Facebook Q&A. * He is the tallest member of the band, standing at 6'4" and the youngest. * Bourdon wears Puma racing shoes to get a better feel for the drum pedals; he says it gives him better control of the pedals. He is said to be somewhat of a perfectionist. Rob's hobbies include playing the piano (although he has never done so for a Linkin Park recording) and surfing. * He also said that the song "Easier to Run" was the most difficult to play as he had to approach the drums very differently. * In Linkin Park's third studio album, Minutes to Midnight, Rob has used standard wooden drums, in addition/comparison to triggers which were used in the previous albums. Photos of the drum machines to be used for the record have surfaced via Joe Hahn's personal SlamXHype blog. * In live performances of "Bleed It Out" Rob regularly plays a 'Jungle' complex drum solo, in one instance he broke the tip off his right drumstick around ten seconds in, but continued to play as breaking the tip doesn't actually impair his performance but more the sound. Equipment Drums (Gretsch USA Custom) 14X6.5 Snare Drum {C 22X18 Bass Drum {C 18X16 Floor Tom {C 16X16 Floor Tom {C 10X8 High-Tom {C 12X10 Mid-Tom Cymbals (Zildjian) 14" A-New Beat hi-hats or 14" A-Custom Mastersound hi-hats studio and live, respectively {C 18" A-Custom Projection Crash 10" A-Custom Splash {C 19" A-Custom Projection Crash 21" A-Custom Projection Ride {C 20" oriental trash china Others * Electronics: Pintech Pads(to the left of hi-hats), Roland SPD- 3 * Hardware: Gibraltar cage/drum supports * Heads: Toms- Clear Emperors (Batter) and Clear Ambassadors (Resonant) Snare- Coated Emperor X (Batter) and Hazy Ambassador (Resonant) * Sticks: Vater 5B (Hickory with wood tip) * Footwear: Puma racing shoes * Recording Software: Pro Tools * Triggers on snare(Roland RT-10S) * KD-7 Bass Drum Trigger Unit (Roland) * MultiDirector DI (Whirlwind) * Headphone Mixer MH4 (Rane) * Crossover SAC22 (Rane) * Bass Shaker (Aura) * DW 9000 pedal (DW) * S6000 Sampler (Akai) * MPC2000XL Sampler (Akai) * DM5 Drum Module (Alesis) * M-1400I Power Amp (Mackie) * PL Plus Power Conditioner (Furman) Category:Linkin Park members